Raise A Little Hell To Win Your War
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: Lina Castrovan had no idea that going on a mission with her mentor to Jakku would end with her being right in the heart of the First Order's newest weapon. Trapped, it seems all hope for her may be lost. Until it isn't. After they saved her, Lina never expected a quiet life with the resistance but will she be able to handle the new dangers that the fight for freedom is facing?
1. I hate waiting

**Ok so as much as I love Star wars, my knowledge of the original films is not very extensive and I don't know a lot of the correct names for things in the star wars universe. Sometimes I will just make up my own names and sometimes I may get things messed up but don't hate me please! I really do love Force Awakens and Rogue one and I'm trying to re-watch the original films too, so please don't go calling me a fake fan or anything because that's happened before.**

 **If I get something really wrong let me know via PM or review and I will do my best to go back and edit things.**

 **I really hope you enjoy guys.**

 **I only own my OC characters.**

* * *

"Yeah I hate waiting too BB."

This was very, very true.

Lina Castrovan hated waiting.

It made her nervous.

Listening to BB-8 worry about Poe made her nervous.

The very existence of the map they had been sent to retrieve made her nervous.

And the fact that this was only her fourth mission also made her nervous.

Bottom line being, she was very nervous.

"God I need a drink" Lina muttered to herself as she fiddled compulsively with the leather band round her right wrist. "Come on Dameron. Just get it and get out." she hissed, looking at the entrance where Poe had disappeared inside, leaving her with BB-8 and their X-wings.

She felt to open waiting here in the village.

Too exposed.

Turning her head, Lina caught sight of her reflection in the front screen of the x-wing and winced slightly at what she saw. She looked paler than usual, and her last hand to hand combat training session had left an impressive bruise along her left cheekbone. All in all she did not look too good.

She ran her finger along the bruise and winced again the vivid memory of failing to block a solid left jab from Poe coming back to her as she prodded the mark he had left.  
Poe may have been her boss, her mentor, her friend but that didn't mean he took it easy on her.

Suddenly the beeping and bleeping from BB-8 stopped. This left an unnerving silence that made the hairs on her arm stand on end.

Something was not right.

There was a new noise now.

There was a very low rumble.

A hum almost.

Engines.

Reaching into the side of her pack she raised a battered pair of binoculars to her eyes.

"Oh shit" she breathed as she recognised the shapes coming towards them.

"DAMERON!" she yelled taking her blaster from it's holster and running towards the entrance flap, reaching it just as Poe Dameron came storming out his eyes scanning the horizon line.

"Here" she breathed handing him the binoculars and he looked also, adjusting the scanner to zoom in on the approaching vehicles. She heard Poe take a sharp intake of breath before turning to face the old man, Lor San Tekka who had exited behind him.

"You have to hide" insisted Poe and San Tekka came back with

"You have to leave. Both of you."

With one last look at San Tekka, Poe nodded and grabbed Lina's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here"

* * *

As stormtroopers came pouring out of the carrier craft and the shooting began on both sides, Lina was running full pelt after Poe and BB-8 over the sandy ground, back to their x-wings.

Poe was already in his by the time Lina scrambled up into the cockpit of her own craft but just as she began to prepare to take off she felt something hit her left side with immense force, sending her reeling into the other side of the cockpit. Rubbing her head, she jumped back down to the ground and saw what had happened. A blast had hit not just her own x-wing but Poe's as well, swiping across both engines, ripping through the back of their fighters.

"What now?!" she said as Poe came up to her, shooting two stormtroopers as he went. Poe pulled something small out of the bag in his hand and crouched down in front of BB-8.

"Take this." he said inserting the object into a tray that BB-8 opened up. "It's safer with you than me." he spoke to the droid then he looked up at Lina and said with the utmost sincerity

"Go. You two get as far from here as you can. You hear me?"

"No!" Lina exclaimed as BB-8 beeped his own protest furiously.

"Lina we haven't got time to argue. I can slow them down from here but you have to go. Listen to me you're one and only job now is to do whatever you have to protect BB-8. Is that clear? IS THAT CLEAR?" he repeated grabbing her by the shoulders and staring her down.

"Yes sir." Lina said through teeth clenched together with supressed emotion. Poe squeezed her shoulder in a final farewell before running back towards the fight shouting as he went

"It'll be alright! Now GO!"

Lina paused for a fraction of a second watching him go before saying with the slightest of cracks to her voice

"Come on BB".

And with that the two of them fled.

* * *

They were getting closer.

Somehow, stormtroopers had found their trail and had been following them for a while, at a distance but slowly getting closer and closer.

Lina was tired.

Her legs ached from running, her lungs ached from inhaling sand she had kicked up with each step, her mind ached from imagining what could have happened to Poe and she had been trying to delay the inevitable.

She could not delay it any longer.

As they reached the crest of the next hill and they ran and rolled down the slope she stopped at the bottom and turned to BB-8.

"I'm slowing you down. You keep going, get out of here, I'll lead them back round towards the village, get them as far from you as I can."

 _"Poe wanted us to stick together!"_ was BB-8's response and Lina ran wiped a hand over her face in frustration with just an edge of panic.

"We stick together and they catch us both, the first order will get hold of that map and I sure as hell am not gonna be responsible for that." as she spoke, she pulled out her blaster and clicked off the safety

"Go BB. Now!" she ordered before turning to the east and breaking into a run once again, scrambling up the sandy slope and disappearing from view down the other side.

BB-8 watched her go and then turned and sped off into the dark.

* * *

It had worked.

She was almost a hundred per cent sure that all the troopers who had been following both her and BB-8 were now only following her.

She had made it easy for them after all, moving slowly once she was away from BB-8, taking long range shots at them which she knew would most likely miss, but more importantly they would give away her position, drawing them away from BB-8's last location.

If there was one thing she had learnt from Poe Dameron it was how to put the cause, how to put the resistance first.

What happened to her now didn't matter.

She knew she wasn't important. Not the way Poe mattered, or BB-8 especially with the information the little droid now carried.

No, what was important was that she had to give BB-8 enough time to get away.

She knew she must be somewhere close to the village again now, she had tried to circle back towards the fight. Lina supposed that somewhere in the back of her mind, some small part of her was hoping that she would find Poe, that he had gotten away too. But she knew how unlikely that was.

"You there stop!"

Well shit.

They had found her.

Lina forced her legs to go faster, pushing herself up yet another slope.

She had just reached the top when she heard the unmistakable sound of blasters firing. She ducked low and several shots flew over her head or missed by a wide margin.

But then a searing pain shot through her shoulder.

Clutching at the joint, she lost her footing in the sand and tumbled down the hill, hitting the ground hard and feeling the air leave her lungs, completely winded. Lifting her hand away from her shoulder she saw blood coating her fingers and palm and she tried to get to her feet, to keep running. Tried being the operative word, because as she made to do so, hands grabbed a hold of her. The storm troopers yanked her arms behind her back causing her to cry out in pain as they aggravated the blaster wound in her shoulder but one of them just growled

"Shut up!"

Before they hauled her to her feet and began marching her away with them.

The pain in her shoulder was agonizing.

Lina tried to distract herself from the pain, from the fear about what would come next.

The only thing that she could come up with which was any sort of comfort was

 _"BB-8 got away. It's not over yet."_

And so she kept repeating it over and over and over.

 _"BB-8 got away. It's not over yet. BB-8 got away. It's not over yet."_

 _"BB-8 got away"_

 _"It's not over yet."_

* * *

 **Hey guys so I hope this has got you at least a little bit interested!**

 **I know there hasn't been much action yet I'm sorry :(**

 **I'd love to hear what you guys think about it so far, so let me know either by review or PM!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	2. Rethink your technique

**Heya**

 **Just a quick note Lina is pronounced - LEE-NA**

* * *

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board."

Poe Dameron, cracked open his eyes, his vision slightly blurred. Before him stood the masked man, Kylo Ren as Lor San Tekka had called him.

"Comfortable?" came the one word question and Poe wanted to laugh.

"Not really"

Ren's head tilted to the side slightly and Poe wondered what his expression was like under the mask.

"I'm impressed" the distorted voice spoke again "No one has been able to get out of you...what you did with the map."

Poe winced slightly as he tried to smirk

"You might want to rethink your technique"

"Very well."

That sent a chill through him.

The entire atmosphere in the room changed.

And although he couldn't see it, Poe could have sworn that behind the black metal, Kylo Ren was smiling.

"I misspoke before. When I said that no one had been able to get the information out of you. I meant _either_ of you."

He pressed a button on the door which slid open with a soft hiss. Two stormtroopers entered the room dragging a slightly limp figure between them.

Poe felt his heart jump into his throat and then fall to the floor because he recognised that black jacket, with the dark red patch sewn onto the left elbow where a blaster had ripped the fabric once. He recognised the burn scar on the back of the left hand because he was there when it happened.

And he knew he would recognise that unruly mane of wild red curls anywhere.

"Lina"

* * *

Kylo watched on as the two stormtroopers dropped the resistance girl at his feet before retreating from the room. The girl coughed and groaned as she hit the ground and tried to push herself up into a sitting position, inhibited slightly from doing so by the restraints around her wrists.

He chose to remain silent for a moment to let the prisoners see each other and hopefully begin to fear what he could be planning. As he did so, he surveyed the girl properly for the first time.

She was small, a combination of short and skinny, the jacket she wore over a plain blank tank top, slightly too big for her. Her pants were well worn and patched in places and her boots had seen better days. She was pale too and this was highlighted even more by the shock of wild red curls that adorned her head the two colours contrasting each other. And she was surprisingly young, younger than he expected, especially with the level of experience he would have thought necessary for the mission that the two prisoners had been sent on, 19 at the youngest 21 at the oldest. Just like the man restrained across the room she bore the injuries of interrogation, face bruised, right eye blackened, bottom lip and right cheek bone cut. Her jacket on the left side and slipped off her shoulder, revealing a shoddily patched up wound, the mark of the blaster beam which had hit her, resulting in her capture. Blood was splattered across her chest and the part of her arm that was visible.

When she looked up at him Kylo was pleased at what he saw.

Fear.

That was good.

Fear could be manipulated.

* * *

"Lina"

The name slipped from Poe's mouth before he could stop it and at once he was mentally scolding himself for letting out such a reaction.

God Lina.

Poor kid looked like hell and he at once felt a huge lump of guilt settle in his chest.

It was his fault she was there.

He had insisted that she be the one to accompany him on the mission, despite her lack of field experience compared to some of the other resistance pilots. His justification being that as dangerous missions went, it wasn't even close to some of the others he had been on (or it started that way) and besides from General Organa she was one of the few actual human people that he trusted above all others.

He trusted her and it was supposed to be safe.

And now whatever she faced here and now would be his fault.

"P-poe." groaned Lina as she jostled her aching ribs, trying to sit up right. "I-I'm sorry boss."

"How touching" came Ren's cold distorted voice "But, to business."

He walked to stand between them, addressing Poe first.

"I could retrieve the information from either of you directly. However you are strong and it may take time and cause you irreparable brain trauma before completion. So-"

And suddenly Lina was screaming.

A high, blood curdling scream, as Ren stood over her his hand outstretched, hand clenched into a fist.

And then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped and Lina lay huddled on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Tell me what you did with the map. I know the old man gave it to you, and so you are the last person to see it." Ren once more raised his arm in Lina's direction, the threat obvious.

"Tell me what I want to know. And your friend will not have to suffer any more than she has already."

Poe looked at the ceiling helplessly and swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat at the thought of what he was going to have to do.

"Lee" he croaked "Lina, I-I cant."

Lina was gasping for breath, curled up on the floor, her curls obscuring her face. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at Poe as best she could with her blackened and swollen eyes.

"D-D-Dameron, I-if you t-tell him shit, I-I will k-kick your ass, understa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!"

The scream that cut off her warning was truly terrible.

It made Poe close his eyes and turn away so he wouldn't have to see the way Lina's body contorted and writhed in pain on the cold metal ground. Wouldn't have to see the look of agony on her young face.

But he couldn't do anything about what he could hear.

* * *

"It's in a droid" Ren said to Hux as he exited the room leaving the prisoners inside "A BB unit"

Hux nodded curtly and said in his oily voice

"Well if it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it"

"I leave that to you" Kylo said dismissively as he stalked away down the corridor.

Inside he was seething, despite his eventual success the interrogation had not gone as planned. He had been sure that the pilot would break, watching his young protégé suffer as she had done but Poe Dameron it turned out had a stronger resolve than he had given him credit for. In the end, it was the girl who had given him the information, admittedly, against her will. Though she fought him with everything she had, her mind had been weakened greatly by his assault against it and he extracted the information with relative ease. More ease than if he had tried to take it from Dameron. But that hadn't stopped him from waging a vicious attack in the pilots mind in a fit of rage that he hadn't broken before.

Kylo paused and took a deep breath.

The prisoners were of no importance now.

Now they just had to find the droid.

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **I'm so excited, I'm seeing the last jedi tomorrow and I'm stoked!**

 **Hope you like it and you understand how and why I went this direction.**

 **Let me know what you think! Love hearing from you guys**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	3. And then the gates slammed shut

"Lina?"

Poe's voice was strained and croaky as he peered blearily at the huddled mass on the floor that was Lina, her back moving as she took rasping, shuddering breaths. There was no response for a minute before there was a slight whimper and Lina all but whispered

"Here boss"

"How you holdin'-" Poe swallowed before asking carefully "How you holdin' up?"

There was another lengthy pause as Lina gulped summoning the strength to form a response.

"Still breathing boss"

"Lina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This-this is my fault" Poe sighed letting his head flop back against the board behind him.

"A-all-all due respect boss, sh-shut up" Lina rasped. Using the little strength she had left, Lina had rolled onto her side facing Poe. Her eyes fluttered like she was struggling to keep them open.

"Not your fault" she murmured.

"Hey, HEY! Kid! Lina, you gotta try and stay awake for me ok? Stay awake can you do that? For me please?" Poe said and Lina groaned

"Not sleep. Just-just rest, just a bit."

"Yeah. Yeah ok. You rest a bit. But stay awake Lina. You need to stay awake."

* * *

"You're needed in Sector 6. Phasma's orders. I'll take over here, Ren wants the pilot."

Poe heard the exchange between the two stormtroopers and craned his head to try and see what was happening. He heard one set of footsteps fading away and then the screen door slid open and shut with a hiss, allowing another Stormtrooper to enter the room.

He watched as the trooper looked down at Lina who was still curled up with her eyes closed. From this distance it was hard to see that her chest was rising and falling ever so slightly as she breathed and when the trooper bent down and extended a hand towards her throat Poe shouted out before he could stop himself.

"Don't you touch her! HEY! Don't touch her!"

But the trooper ignored him and Poe watched intently at what he was doing as the troopers hand came into contact with Lina's neck.

Poe breathed a sigh of relief and confusion when all the Stormtrooper did was apparently check for a pulse. Why he did this, Poe had no idea.

Then all of a sudden the trooper straightened and the restraints keeping Poe in place fell away.

"Wha-what?" he said in confusion looking at his now free limbs as the trooper hurried over.

"Listen carefully we only have about 15 minutes, if you do everything I say I can get you out of here"

"What?" Poe was beyond lost at what was happening.

The trooper reached up and to Poe's shock, removed his helmet and revealed a dark skinned young man who looked beyond stressed, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"This is a rescue" he hissed "I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a tie fighter?"

Poe did his best to try and fight down the sudden surge of hope he was feeling

"Are you with the resistance?"

"What? No no, I'm breaking you out _can you fly a tie fighter_?!"

"I can fly anything, wh-why are you helping?"

"Because it's the right thing to do" the young man said earnestly and Poe narrowed his eyes

"You need a pilot"

"I need a pilot" the trooper confessed and Poe felt something like reckless excitement rise in him as he let out a mad grin

"We're gonna do this"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" And Poe looked to Lina "Help me get her up and we can-"

"What? No! She's barely breathing, she can't come!" the trooper said incredulously and Poe immediately got in his face

"I'm not gonna leave her here." He growled in a menacing voice but then a weaker one said in just above a whisper

"Poe? P-Poe?"

At once Poe was on his knees at Lina's side.

"Lee? I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, we're gettin' out of here."

"We don't have time for this!" The trooper hissed but Poe ignored him as Lina struggled to speak.

"N-no. He's right. I-I'll just-just slow you down. Go."

"No way in hell am I gonna-"

"Go." Lina interrupted. "Find BB. Get the m-map to the General. Th-the-then worry ab-bout coming f-for me."

"Lina I-"

"It's okay, I'm okay." she crooned softly "Go."

Poe bowed his head for a minute and squeezed her hand.

"I'll come back. I promise." he whispered

"I know. Now go."

And with that Poe followed the storm trooper out of the room.

And he didn't look back.

He couldn't.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

In the time since Poe had left, Lina had managed to push herself so that she was slumped in a sitting position against the wall. Her head hung low, her chin almost on her chest, she struggled to raise it as the thing in the mask, Kylo Ren stormed into the room, flanked by two Stormtroopers.

"WHERE ARE THEY HEADED?"

Ren was clearly way past furious heading into the territory of blind rage.

"Who?" where she found the strength of the courage to cheek Kylo bloody Ren of all people she would never know. She paid for it however when she felt a knife sharp pain pierce her brain. However as soon as it had started it stopped again and Lina took several deep breaths, her head resting against the wall behind her as she watched Ren pace for a moment like he was trying to calm himself. Suddenly he stood stock still for a moment before turning to face her and bending so that he was on her level. When he spoke, his voice was unnervingly calm

"Perhaps I was mistaken about your pilot. I thought you meant something to him but maybe I was wrong. After all, he left you behind. Here. Alone. With me."

"I am. Not. Afraid. Of you." Lina partially lied through gritted teeth.

"Good." And here Ren reached up and to her surprise removed his mask. The face beneath it was young, not much older than her with dark eyes and dark hair. She had been expecting a monster. Not a man.

"Good. I don't want you to be afraid" Ren got to his feet, standing at his full height above her "Fear clouds the mind. And I need yours to be clear for what comes next"

He raised his hand towards her head.

"Resist and this will be far more difficult for the both of us." Kylo said and Lina felt something cold begin to push at the edges of her mind. It was less painful than the torture Ren had put her through when Poe was there but it was by no means comfortable.

"You will reveal to me where the Resistance base is and it's defences."

The base.

No.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head shaking it slightly from side to side, desperately trying to resist the push against her mind,

"No. Don't. Please. Don't please. No no no no no no NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _And then the gates slammed shut._

* * *

Ren staggered back a step when he felt it.

He watched in unseen state of wide eyed frustrated fascination as the girl's head slammed back against the wall before she keeled over onto her side. Her battered body went taught and she began to shake and convulse, eyes rolling back in her head teeth forced together as whatever seizure had come over her held her in its grasp.

When he tore his gaze away from the shaking girl, he saw that the two Stormtroopers with him were watching him waiting for orders.

"Take her to the med-bay. Keep a guard on her."

The violence of the convulsions seemed to have ebbed away slightly though they still wracked her small body and so each trooper took an arm over their shoulders and dragged her from the room.

Kylo watched them leave.

Should he report this to Snoke?

No.

Not yet.

Not until he knew more.

Because right now he wasn't sure he knew anything.

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **Sorry it's been so long.**

 **Hope this was okay!**

 **Any guesses on what's happening?**

 **Review or pm me your thoughts, feedback and suggestions I love hearing from people.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	4. Nothing special

She could feel the brightness of the light on her eyelids before she even realised she was awake. It burned the skin over her eyes and she winced slightly.

She could feel she was lying down and although it was still cold metal she could tell it was no longer the hard floor of the interrogation room.

"I know you're awake"

That voice.

She would have given anything for it to be someone else's voice.

Preferably Poe's. Telling her he had a way out for her. Telling her they were home with-

"Open your eyes" Kylo Ren's voice commanded and she reluctantly obliged, blinking slightly as the bright light above her hit her bare eyeballs. Looking down she saw the man himself, mask still off, eyes fixed on her own.

"You know for a moment I thought I may have done irreparable damage. But I didn't do that to you. The seizure. That was all your doing. And now you'll tell me how."

"How?"

"How you" Ren's jaw clenched slightly before he ground out the word "resisted."

"I don't know" Lina said honestly.

"Lies" Kylo said simply and Lina shook her head.

"I swear" she said empathically "I don't know what happened."

"There is nothing extraordinary about you. Despite whatever you did to prevent me from doing so, I saw things. Pieces. Inside your mind. And there was nothing there to say that you could have any ability to rival mine. And yet you, a pilot, a cadet, _trainee,_ somehow resisted me.

Kylo Ren walked from the foot of the bed until her was stood right beside her head. He leant down until his face was close to hers. When his words came next they were low, and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"But I think that was a fluke. A one off occurrence. I don't think you have it in you to do it again. And I think you know that when the time comes... I'll take whatever I want from you. Whatever. I. Want."

Those last words sent her mind into overload.

As thoughts, memories and images that she really didn't want, whirled around her head she saw a strange expression cross across the face of Kylo Ren. It was confusion, which turned into two parts anger and one part...could it be called, concern? No, no it couldn't be.

"Sir-"

But the poor stormtrooper who had just entered the room didn't get to finish his sentence right away as Kylo rounded on him and exploded with a voice full of anger

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU WE WERE NOT TO BE DISTURBED!"

Lina didn't need to be able to see the troopers face to tell that he was afraid for his life as he said in a strained voice.

"Sorry sir, but General Hux wanted to inform you that we may have a location on the girl and the droid."

The droid.

 _"BB-8"_ Lina thought but stopped a moment later because she could have sworn that Ren had turned towards her at the exact moment that BB-8's name crossed her mind.

"It seems you've earnt yourself a reprieve" Ren said to her before commanding the trooper "You. You will take the prisoner to a holding cell then return to your duties."

"Yes sir."

Kylo strode towards the door but paused when he reached it. He looked back at the girl lying on the table before turning away and putting his mask back over his head.

Before he exited the distorted voice crackled through the room.

"If I were you, I'd consider my options, the few that I had. The first order can be forgiving to those who realise where their loyalty _should_ lie."

* * *

Finn was walking down a corridor in the resistance base thinking about what he had just agreed to do. He swallowed a lump of guilt as he thought about his true motivations for agreeing to get them into Starkiller Base, but he quickly dismissed it. Rey was one motivation he should not feel guilty about.

He had just turned a corner and started down another, darker corridor when he heard a familiar voice and an even more familiar set of beeping noises graced his ears.

"Yeah I wasn't exactly happy about it either buddy" he heard Poe's voice say almost angrily, though the anger didn't sound like it was directed at the droid. More like it was aimed inwards. "But Finn was right. So was Lee. They both were. She wasn't in any state to travel."

Finn knew what they were talking about now.

That girl.

The one he had made Poe leave behind during his rescue.

Lee? Leela? Lina. That was it. Lina.

Clearing his throat he stepped out of the shadows into Poe's line of sight who had looked up at the sound.

"Look Poe, I just wanted to say, about your friend..." Finn tailed off before sighing and saying a little ashamedly "I'm sorry I made you leave her there."

Poe's jaw twitched slightly before he broke into a easy yet sad smile.

"Don't be. If we tried to take her, we would have got caught. If we got caught we all would have got killed. If we got killed she would kick my ass."

"You know that makes no sense right?" Finn said and Poe chuckled ruefully

"Nothing with Lee usually does."

But his smiled faded slightly and suddenly Finn found himself speaking with a certainty he had never felt before.

"We'll get her back Poe. Her and Rey."

"Yeah. Yeah we will."

* * *

 _A little girl._

 _Practically a baby she's so young._

 _She's afraid._

 _She's so, so scared._

 _They are running, running away her and her mother._

 _Her mother is scared too._

 _Screams._

 _A secret._

 _Blasters going off._

 _Chaos, so much chaos._

 _The little girl is crying._

 _And there's that secret again._

 _An embrace that feels final._

 _And then she's gone and-_

 _"Mommy!"_

Lina bolted upright, awakening from her state of unconsciousness with a gasp.

She hadn't had that particular collection of dreams in a while.

 _"Damn Kylo Ren and his mind meddling bullshit"_ She thought bitterly.

Lina sat up from where she had passed out on the floor and put her head in her hands with a sigh.

She felt stupid. But what had happened with Ren and their conversation afterwards had triggered memories in her head, stories of people like Kylo Ren. What they could do.

Reading minds.

Telepathic thought input.

Moving things.

As a last ditch hope she had actually tried. She had tried to do it, to open the cell door but all that happened was a splitting headache and an impromptu nap.

Lina felt like an idiot.

Of course it hadn't worked. She wasn't like Kylo Ren or the legend that was Luke Skywalker, she didn't have their heritage or their strength or their power.

She wasn't a Jedi.

 _"But you resisted Ren"_ came a niggling little voice from the back of her head.

 _And there was that secret again._

 _A little girl, lost._

 _What secret, what was it-_

"Stop it" she snapped out loud actually hitting herself in the head with considerable force to make it stop.

And then she froze.

Because there was a new voice in her head now.

And it wasn't hers.

 _"Hello? I-I don't know if you can hear me? I don't really know if this is working but... if you can hear me... my name's Rey. Who are you?"_

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **I know there's not much action I'm soooorrryyyy stuff is coming up soon I swear!**

 **I was trying to add a itty bit of organised confusion and mystery here so I hope you guys are still with me and are still interested!**

 **Let me know what you think and I love to hear thoughts, suggestions and feedback it inspires me to write more.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	5. Death of a legend

_"My name's Rey. Who are you?"_

Lina nearly yelled in shock and had to bite her bottom lip hard to avoid doing so.

How in the stars was this happening?

Had Kylo done so much damage in her mind that she was literally hearing voices and hallucinating now?

No. No this was real. There was a presence in her mind that accompanied the voice. Similar to the pressure she felt when Ren was trying to breach her thoughts but far less aggressive.

How did she respond? Could she respond? This was all beyond her, mind tricks and Jedi and the force and-

 _"I hear you! Tell me your name."_

There came that yell that she had to supress again.

How had she done it? Lina didn't know how she had done whatever it was she had done, for stars sake she didn't even know _what_ it was she had done!

 _"I don't know how I'm doing this either. Took me half an hour to reach out the first time after I.. I don't know sensed you I suppose. I guess I'm just... I don't know. Please tell me who you are?"_

Okay.

Okay she could do this. Right? Whatever 'this' was.

"I'm Lina."

Nothing.

"I'm Lina."

No.

"I'm Lina."

"I'm Lina."

 _"I'm Lina."_

Shit!

She had done it, she had literally felt the difference that time. Like a resonance, an echo inside her mind.

 _"You did it! I mean you must have! I heard you!"_

 _"Stars almighty! I-I this is weird."_

 _"I know. I don't quite understand it. Lina who are you?"_

"Resistance. Pilot. I mean Cadet. Prisoner currently. You?"

Shit she'd lost it again.

Another try...

 _"I'm resistance. A Pilot. I mean Cadet. Prisoner right now. Who are you?"_

 _"I'm...I'm no one. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong droid."_

And then a very familiar image flashed through Lina's mind but it wasn't her thought.

Very small and very round.

And very orange and white.

 _"BB8!"_

 _"You know him?"_

"Yeah, yeah I do. Is he okay? And Poe? D-Do you know Poe? Hello? Can-can you hear me? DAMMIT!"

The last word was a spoken out loud cry of frustration as whatever link she'd made with this Rey girl, vanished.

Rey.

The words that the stormtrooper had spoken to Kylo Ren...

About a girl and a droid.

The droid was obviously BB8.

And the girl? That must be Rey.

Suddenly the mechanisms holding the door closed began to move.

This must be it.

Her time was up and they were coming for her.

Her last thoughts as the door began to slide open were of Poe.

Poe and -

"Who's Mereen?"

* * *

Finn, Han and Chewie sped round the corner towards the corridor that they had seen Rey disappear into through the window.

As they rounded the next bend they were met with a blaster aimed at their heads and a very familiar voice said

"Don't mo- oh!"

and a less familiar tone went

"Who the hell are they?!"

Finn's face broke into a relieved smile as he realised the person holding the blaster was none other than Rey. The smile broadened when he saw that her companion was the other target of their rescue mission, Poe's friend Lina. She was looking a little worse for wear in comparison to Rey, pale, slightly gaunt with dark circles round her eyes and still favouring the shoulder that had been injured by the stormtroopers blaster even though it looked like it had received a lot more care since Finn had last seen her.

"What happened to you, did he hurt you?" he asked Rey, scanning her for any damage.

As she listened to their interaction Lina vaguely recognised the black man's voice as that of the trooper who had rescued Poe.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rey asked. Ah, so he was called Finn, not 'nice stormtrooper' as she had been calling him in her head.

"We came back for you" he said as though it were obvious and Lina heard the wookie (that was a wookie right?) growl out something to which Finn asked Rey

"What did he say?"

"That it was your idea" Rey said softly before pulling Finn into a hug and whispering "Thank you."

"Yeah, sorry, hate to interrupt but where the hell's Poe? Did he make it out when you helped him? Is-is he okay, is he-"

"He's fine, he's leading the resistance here to tear this place apart." Finn cut of Lina's questions and she nodded once in thanks.

"Yeah so we gotta do our job and help them. Let's go!" the older man said before heading off down the corridor.

As the group headed off, Lina tapped Rey on the shoulder

"Question" she muttered quietly "Who's the grandpa and the wookie?"

Rey looked at her like she was mad.

"That's Han Solo and Chewbacca!"

" _That's_ Han Solo?" Lina asked in amazement and then a little defensively at the look Rey was giving her "Hey I've never met the guy before! How was I supposed to know?"

"If you girls are done gossiping" the man in question said as the came to a halt.

They were on a railed platform, with a long, narrow walkway stretching off into the dark and an identical platform and walkway above. Lina stiffened as she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, whilst a flash of white hot emotion flashed through her head.

Rage.

And it wasn't hers.

"Chewie you set them on the second level. I'll set them down here. We don't have long, so get your asses moving!" Han said and Lina blinked, realising she had missed some vital information.

"Explosives" Rey answered her unspoken question "The resistance fighters need help getting in."

"Explosives. Right. Sure. I could do with blowing some shit up."

* * *

"BEN!"

The shout made Lina, Rey and Finn all freeze in their positions on the second level platform. Rey moved first, padding silently to the railing followed by the other two, where they looked down on the scene unfolding beneath them on the lower level.

Kylo Ren was stood out on the middle of the narrow walkway, facing Han who was the one who had shouted.

 _'Who's Ben?'_ was Lina's first thought before a flash of something white hot passed through her brain along with yet another thought that was not her own, so sharp that she had to clutch at her head to keep from shouting out loud.

 _'Holy shit. He's... They're... father and son? Why can nothing ever be simple?'_

"Han solo" Ren said in the voice distorted by the mask "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Han Walked forwards onto the gangway and said in a voice that was remarkably steady given the circumstances

"Take off that mask. You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Ren's voice was almost pitying, like he knew the answer.

"The face of my son."

There was a pause, until Kylo reached up and removed his mask, revealing the face that had loomed over Lina not so long ago in the med bay.

"You're son is gone! He was weak and foolish like his father so I destroyed him!" snarled Kylo.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but its not true. My son is alive!" Han said certainly.

"No, no the supreme leader is wise!" Kylo said almost stubbornly.

"He's using you for your power! When he gets what he wants he'll crush you!" Han implored for his son to see.

"Its too late" Kylo said simply.

"No it's not. Leave with me. Come home!"

Kylo's face seemed to crumple, in some sort of anguish which came out in his voice as he said quietly, almost too quietly to be heard by anyone but Han

"I'm being torn apart... I want to be free from this pain! I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes anything." Han said earnestly.

What ever happened next was hidden from the three onlookers by Han's back.

What came after was not.

The bright, crackling red line of Ren's saber stabbing through Han's torso was all too visible.

"Thank you."

* * *

Lina heard the girl, Rey scream out beside her

"NOOO!"

As Han's lifeless body fell from the gangway.

She didn't know what to think. What to feel. Then finally one clear thought entered her mind

 _'The general'_

She had only had a few interactions with General Organa but she didn't need to be close to the woman to know that this would be devastating to her.

Her husband was dead.

Murdered by their son.

Lina was shocked out of her thoughts by a blaster beam streaking past her eyes and hitting Kylo Ren, dropping him to his knees. The almighty roar from below them let her know it was Chewbacca who had shot Han Solo's killer. Blasters began firing all around her as Stormtroopers began to fire at them and the wookie, Rey and Fin all returned fire. Having no weapon herself all she could do was duck her head, slam her hand down on the door release and retreat outside into the bitter cold as soon as the exit was open wide enough, Fin and Rey following behind her.

"This way!" shouted Fin over the deafening noise of the battle going on above them. As she followed the ex-stormtrooper and the still tearful Rey in a run towards a dense setting of forest to the south of the building currently exploding behind them. As they ran, Lina couldn't help but look up at the x-wings zooming about over head.

 _'Okay Poe. Just do your thing so we can get the hell out of here. Could really use a break right now.'_

* * *

They just couldn't catch a break.

Running through the snow covered forest, Lina lagged behind the Rey and Fin slightly still suffering the physical effects of Kylo Ren's earlier assault on her mind.

Suddenly she almost collided with Rey who had come to a complete halt. Looking up after she found her balance again Lina saw why.

Kylo Ren.

Standing in the snow, illuminated by the red glow of his lightsabre.

He was wounded and Lina wondered if the others could see how he was ever so subtly favouring his left side.

"We're not done yet" Ren said darkly and Lina wasn't sure who he was addressing but it didn't feel like a general statement, it felt personal, she just couldn't tell for who.

"You're a monster" she heard Rey all but snarl at the man before them.

"It's just us now" Kylo answered. Or at least it sounded like he answered Rey but his eyes went deliberately from Rey's face to Lina's and she shivered. "Han Solo can't save you."

He widened his stance and punched himself in the side several times, as though he was trying to steel himself for what came next. That was when they saw the blood that had dripped from his side and was staining the snow red.

In a fit of anger Rey raised her blaster but Kylo's arm shot up and at once Rey was sent flying through the air with a scream. She collided with a tree and dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Rey!" Fin cried, throwing his blaster away and rushing to Rey's side, cradling her head and trying to bring her round.

"TRAITOR!" The rage in Kylo's voice was frightening.

Slowly Fin got to his feet, lightsabre in hand. When he ignited it Kylo gestured with his own and growled out

"That lightsabre, it belongs to me!"

"Come get it!" Fin challenged.

And then the fight ensued.

* * *

The battle between the two men was brief and mostly entirely one sided.

Kylo was almost playing with Fin before he finally dispatched of him with a swift strike across his back.

As the traitor fell at his blow Kylo barely flinched as he felt a blaster beam graze his sabre arm. Without even looking he extended his arm and Lina suddenly found herself flying through the air towards him, the blaster she had fired flung from her hands. She was pulled through the air until Kylo Ren's hand found it's way around her throat and he turned to look at her, a frightening look in his eye as he gripped her by the neck.

"Pathetic" he sneered before tossing her aside. Lina landed hard on the cold ground, left cheek pressed against the snow as she gasped for breath and Kylo moved above her like a predator stalking it's prey.

"And to think I believed you could have potential" he said as Lina pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning half collapsed against a tree, looking up at him. Kylo crouched down so that they were at the same eye level and the next words he spoke didn't sound like him. There was a venom in his voice that felt out of place even for someone of the First Order and a kind of mad fire behind his dark eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Not yet. I'm going to find your pilot friend, I'm going to torture him in front of you and then I'm going to remove his head from his body as you watch. By the time I'm finished...you'll be begging me to end it!" He hissed and Lina was hit with a sudden burst of something. Bravery or stupidity? She wasn't sure. She couldn't match him, physically or mentally. So Lina did what scrappy, street kid Lina would have done back on Dezingaul, when she got in trouble.

She punched him in the face.

Punched him with a right hook that would have made Poe proud to be her hand to hand combat teacher.

Punched him and took of running.

But she didn't get far.

One moment she was running and then suddenly Lina's mind was assaulted with the same blinding pain that Ren had inflicted when she was prisoner with Poe.

It went on for what could have been hours, seconds, days, she didn't know. Time ceased to hold any meaning as the pain took over her every sense.

She dropped like a stone.

First to her knees.

Then to the snow covered ground.

Finally it stopped. Lina was breathing like she had just run the entire length of the planet, deep shuddering gasps of air as she rolled onto her back. But that was all she had energy for. She couldn't get back up. From the floor she watched as Kylo stalked over to her and ignited his lightsabre. The red beam was slightly blurry through her vision after his attack. She saw him raise it but then pause.

The red disappeared.

Ren looked over his shoulder to where the lightsabre Fin had held was sticking out of a mound of snow. The man stretched out his arm, obviously intending to force pull it towards him.

And sure enough the lightsabre was pulled from the ground and flew through the air towards Kylo…

And then straight past him and into the outstretched hand of Rey.

"Well holy shit" Lina thought wryly to herself.

Before she let the darkness claim her.

* * *

 **Damn that took a long ass time to write.**

 **So Lina is starting to work out what she can do... and that just opens up a world of possibilities for me to play with so yey.**

 **Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys :)**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	6. Lee Lee

Lina woke up with a cold flash but was instantly warm.

The cool, clinical, slightly metallic smell in the air told her she was in a med bay.

A slightly painful glance to her left confirmed that it was the med bay on the Resistance base. She was back on D'Qar.

She knew this because slumped in a chair beside her bed, his hair tousled and still in his orange flight suit with his helmet beside him...

… was Poe Dameron.

Poe was sound asleep, but awoke with a start and was immediately at her side when she let out a little cry of pain as she tried to sit up.

"Hey hey, kiddo take it easy, take it easy- woah okay. Okay. You're okay." his tact changed half way through his sentence as Lina ignored him completely and, with gritted teeth, not only sat up but flung herself off the medical bed and threw her arms around Poe's neck.

Poe at once returned the embrace one arm hugging round her middle, the other stroking her red hair as he murmured

"It's okay. You're okay. I got you Lee."

They stayed like that for a long while before eventually relinquishing their hold on each other. Lina swayed slightly on her feet and Poe at once led her back to the bed and made her sit down. He dragged his chair over so that he was sat right in front of her.

"You scared the crap outta me Lee" Poe confessed his large, calloused hands clasping Lina's fragile pale ones "Thought I'd lost you for a minute. That girl and Chewbacca got you back though. You and Finn."

Finn.

Who was- oh right. The nice stormtrooper she wasn't allowed to kill.

"What happened?" Lina asked hoarsely and Poe looked at her his brow furrowed slightly.

"You tell me. After I escaped did-" Poe swallowed and looked down "Did Ren hurt you? Did he-"

"Nothin' I couldn't handle" Lina said with a half smile full of false bravado and Poe set his eyes on hers with a piercing gaze.

"That's bullshit" he said bluntly "Medics say you could have died. You nearly did." Lina looked away but Poe gently turned her face back towards him "Talk to me Lee. You can tell me anything, you know that."

There was a long pause.

"He was in my head" she all but whispered "Then he wasn't."

And so Lina told him everything.

Every word that had been said.

Every thing she had discovered she could do.

Every moment of pain right up until the last thing she remembered which was Kylo Ren standing over her as she lay, near to paralysed, in the snow.

Poe had said to tell him everything.

So she did.

Poe listened. His jaw clenched every time she told him what Kylo did to her and Lina was sure that if he hadn't been holding her hands, he would have been punching holes in walls. When she started talking about what she had been able to do his eyes widened but he let her finish without speaking.

"Something's... changing. In me Poe and... and I don't know what it is." Lina bit her lip so hard she threatened to draw blood as she continued on warily "It's new and it's different and it's changing but... but it's like it's always been there as well. Like it's something I forgot and I just can't quite reach it when I try and remember it's like there's something stopping me. I don't know what's happening to me. What do I do?" Lina rubbed her hands over her face and let out a tired but slightly hysterical chuckle "Tell me what to do boss."

Poe got out of his chair and sat on the bed beside Lina. Carefully he put an arm around her upper back and shoulders and pulled her in to lean on his shoulder.

"Today you rest. You heal. Doc says you cant leave for another day anyway. So you rest up. Then we go to Leia. And we deal with whatever the hell is going on."

They sat together for a little while, not speaking, just... sitting.

Finally Poe got up to leave.

But just as he reached the door, he looked back at Lina with a grin slowly spreading over his face.

"Oh yeah. But before you go back to resting... someone wants to say welcome back."

The door slid open and a small ginger blur flashed into the room and-

"LEE LEE!"

* * *

"You sure you got everything you need?"

"I'm fine Poe" Lina said in a voice that sounded anything but.

She sounded nervous, slightly afraid... but not fine.

She and Poe were walking across the base towards where they could see the hulking mass of the wookie Chewbacca and the slight form of Rey talking to General Organa in front of the ship that Poe had told her had brought her to the base. The ship formerly owned by the late Han Solo.

The Millennium Falcon.

If she was honest with herself, although Lina knew she should and had to go on this journey, she had no desire to go to Ahch-to with Rey and the wookie. She wanted nothing more than to (for one time only) disobey the General's orders, run away from the craft and stay on D'Qar. Stay with Poe and BB and Connix and-

"Lee Lee don't go!"

There she was.

Lina turned and crouched down in front of the little girl who had come up behind her.

"I've got to go squirt."

"Why?"

"I've got a special job to do for Miss Leia. I'll be back before you can even miss me." She held up her right little finger "Promise."

It took a moment but the little girl lifted her own finger and they linked in a pinky promise, before Lina pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you squirt"

"I love you too."

Finally she relinquished the hug and stood up to her full height with a sniff, blinking rapidly as she faced Poe. Lina saluted her boss and he just rolled his eyes at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"You be safe, you hear me? Or I'll kick your ass."

"You got it boss."

* * *

"Who's that?" Rey asked as Lina walked up the ramp onto the Falcon, looking past her back at the ground. Lina looked round to where Rey was looking at the point where Leia and Poe were stood, Poe holding on to the small hand of a small girl.

This girl too had pale skin.

This girl too had wild red hair.

Just like Lina.

"That's Mereen."

"Your sister?"

"No. My daughter."

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **Hope it was okay!**

 **Let me know what you think, love to hear likes, thoughts and ideas! :)**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


End file.
